Unchain
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Sharon cannot cope with Break's death. Can she break free from the chaining past? Now that the chains had rusted from all the fleeting time, can she still can break free? WARNING: No like no read.


**Minna!**

**How mean…. I think either anybody didn't read my 'Pandora Hearts: Supreme Dare' notification or they hate me because their dares go to waste. Minna, I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**This is another oneshot from me. I guess there will be OOCness.**

**Well, here goes.**

**WARNING!: no like no read  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**UNCHAIN**

**Sung by Megurine Luka**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sugita hibi ni torawa reteru<p>

Boku wo shibaru sabitakusari

Tetsu no oi akaku omoku karamori

Toki wo ubatteyuku

* * *

><p><em><strong>UNCHAIN<strong>_

_Restriction of eternity in the darkness_

* * *

><p><em>Monokuro kazumu sekai<em>

_Ondo mo kanjinai_

"Minna, konbanwa." Sharon greeted as Oz and Alice, in black, who entered the room. Oz sighed as he sat on the armchair opposite the auburn-haired girl.

Sharon had cried. Oz can see it in her face.

"Sharon…. Chan…." He gulped. "I'm sorry that… that Break passed away…"

At this, suddenly Sharon burst into tears, sobbing and wailing, as Oz and Alice rushed to his side and trying to calm her down.

"Why are you all lying?" She wailed. "He's alive! He must be alive! He can't die!"

"Sharon-chan!" Oz gasped, worried. "It-It's-"

_Jikan dake mukishitsu ni_

_Boku wo oite mawari mawaru_

"Do stop, Oz." Alice said, as she pulled Oz off the sobbing woman, who is now trying to collect herself.

"Alice?" Oz asked. Alice shook her head and turned at Sharon.

Oz understood.

"….We'll be going, Sharon-chan. Um… tell Break we said….. hi."

Sharon smiled and nodded. As the door was shut, once more, she burst into tears.

_Is Break alive?_

_No, he can't be dead._

_So he's supposed to live…_

* * *

><p><em>Jikan wa mukenda to<em>

_shinji teutagawazu_

"She's still believe Break's alive, huh?" Gil sighed. "She asked for him this morning."

"Yeah." Oz replied. "Although Break… is….. somewhere really far beyond comprehension,"

Gil turned at the tombstone in front of him, where under the ground he's standing on, lie his mentor, his… friend, his guardian and everyone's, Xerxes Break.

He died after sacrificing all his strength to stop Jack's attack on the others.

"Goodness, Break," Gil gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at the tombstone and kneeled in front of it, placing a candy on the mound of soil.

"You left too soon."

* * *

><p><em>Setsuna no tanoshimi wo<em>

_Taidani musaborikutta_

Sharon stared out of the window, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself.

Suddenly, she felt a warm air behind her. She turned to see Break, eating a cake on the table, laughing and poking Emily.

"Break!" She gasped. As she blinked, the image is gone.

She clenched her dress.

_Why won't dreams become reality?_

_Douni kanaru jibun de jubunta mashita_

_Jasetsukasane yottsukabe wa semaru_

She looked at Emily on the couch. She no longer talks since Break had left her alone. Sometimes she'll make a whirring sound, and whispered, "Why isn't Break home?"

Sharon took it and hugged it close to her chest, closer to her heart.

_Can't the pain reduce?_

_Sugita hibi ni torawa reteru_

_Boku wo shibaru sabitakusari_

_Tetsu no oi akaku omoku karamori_

_Toki wo ubatteyuku_

She's chained to her past.

Past where the world still owned Xerxes Break, where Xerxes Break used to pop out of closets, where Sharon said she loved him, where Break said yes.

Unfortunately, this is not the present.

Sharon let her tears drenched Emily's hair. The doll whirred to life and complained mercilessly about how she had drenched her hair, which Break combed every morning and every night before bed. Sharon, on the other hand, hugged Emily so tight that the doll went silent.

Seems Emily have a heart to miss someone, too.

Like what Break used to say, "Emily is no ordinary doll~."

_Mayamikuyami mogaki_

_Aragai akarai, azawarau akasabi_

_Hietatetsu no hana wo tsuku ketshuu_

_Mou ugokameshitai_

She let her eyes droop.

_Can't she break away from the bitter past?_

_Break can break away from his past. Why can't she?_

"Without you, I'm nothing, Break…" She sobbed. "I need you to teach me how…"

After a few moments of silence, she drifts into a peaceful sleep.

The rain sure pours hard today.

* * *

><p><em>Yamanai ame no naka<em>

_Kurasi wa hiekitte_

It's been a long time after Break's death. Everyone, one by one, were starting to cope for the albino's loss. The halls of Pandora were less noisier. No-one needs to be cautios if someone will pop out of unexpected places.

But it makes Pandora….. Less noisy…. And less fun.

Although this all happened, the only person who cannot cope is Sharon.

From that imagined truth she makes, she got hurt more and more.

The times she would remember Break is no longer there makes her wail in anguish and sadness. She just cannot accept the bitter fact that Xerxes Break is no longer in this world.

_Sabitashizuku nijimi boku no chitosa kakushita_

_Mukashi hanashi, jyo wo jetsurudemunashi kunaru_

She knew this for a very long time, yet the strong-willed woman won't just believe her servant is gone.

That hurts her more and more, mentally.

Reim Lunettes understood this.

_Ima no ikiru?_

_Nan tame no ikiru?_

He would hear Sharon asked why does Break have to exist if he will only die and leave her behind. Surely, he knows that she blamed the deceased because she tried to reduce the pain.

As he watched Sharon, he clutched his chest.

"Xerxes, you went too soon," He gulped.

* * *

><p><em>Kieta hibi ni torareteru<em>

_Boku wo shibaru sabitakusari_

_Bekirenkiru houhou nante arunoka?_

_Bokuni wa wakaranai_

Sharon, on the other hand, tries desperately to forget Break existed. She tried all meanings necessary to wash the pain away from her heart.

Nothing works.

She thought love is to be bittersweet.

_Why does she feel nothing but bitter now?_

_Hiite_

_Tataki_

_Nejiri_

_Aragai sakarai, te wo someru akasabi_

_Te no hirakara hana wo tsukuketshuu_

Nothing works.

What she can do is just blame anything on Break's existence.

Or she'll blame it on herself for not being able to be more useful in the times of his need.

_It's too much._

_Is love really that cruel?_

_Unagere hijamazuku_

She dropped on her knees and dropped her head.

She wailed all her heart's content, believing it will relieve the pain.

_Pain of heartbroken._

'_We'll never be separated.'_

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

And a soft voice singing,

'_Sukita hibi wa mou modoranu_

_Kono kusari wa anata no obie?_

_Kuroshimouto tanoshimouto_

_Toki wa muhyou ojyou ni sariyuku'_

She turned to see Break, now as angelic as ever.

"Break!" She yelled, as she embraced him in a tight hug. As she wailed and wailed in happiness, the man only laughed and pat her, looking at her with his wine eye- no, make that wine eyes.

"Ah, at long last I can see your face again, Ojou-sama, after all those times blind and not coming here. I do prefer a smiling face, but this… will do."

He wiped her tears from her face and looked at her deeply.

"My time is short," He whispered. "I came because everyone blamed me for making you cry so much. Didn't I tell you already, Ojou-sama, that I'll always be right here?" He pointed her heart.

_Dareka ga te wo sashinoberuto_

_Kokoro no okute kitaishita_

_Me wo sorashi kakushita_

"You'll leave again?" She screamed, hugging him. "No! You can't! I-I'm so, very lonely!" she didn't care about her shameful childish act now. She want nothing but Break to stay beside her.

Break sighed and let her face bury in his silken clothes.

"You got a lot of friends to accompany you, Milady. I do not think you are that alone. Why won't you ask for their help in your times of need?"

She looked at him with teary eyes.

"You know you got such great friends, Milady. They'll make you understand that you have to move on without me, and that you have a long future before we'll meet again." He smiled. "Didn't I tell you so, that life is a gift? Do not waste your life without accomplishing your priorities. Do it for…. My sake (Break didn't really like this, but he can't afford Sharon crying all the time), please?"

Sharon nodded and wiped her tears. Break smiled ans spread his beautiful, white wings.

"I have to go now." He said.

"But, before that, can I see your best smile for the last time? I mean, the best smile you can afford Milady." He grinned.

Sharon nodded. She gave the best smile she could. The sweetest smile.

For her departed love.

* * *

><p><em>Hieta kusari akai sabi mo<em>

_Nigeru tame tsukutta kyojou_

_Kizukeba kusari wa kiete_

_Tsumetasa dake ga hihu ni nokoru_

She woke up the next day to find herself alone.

She blinked and sat down.

_Break…_

She smiled and went out of her room.

She met the others and greeted them.

She gave her smile to everyone.

* * *

><p>"<em>My chains are gone,"<em>

"_I am so, very relieved,"_

"_My loved one is not gone."_

"_He's right…. Here…. In my heart…. Forever."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OWARI<strong>_

…**..Is this pure failness?**

**I don't know.**

**Sorry for bad grammar and maybe a few spelling errors.  
><strong>

**By the way I changed a lyric. It's supposed to be '**_Kono kusari wa boku no obie?'_

**Thanks for reading guys, and to know the song is 'Unchain' by Megurine Luka. Go google it. Or Utube it.**

**Thanks again, Minna.**

**~Katy the Star Catcher**


End file.
